One-Shot Song-Fics Collection
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: One-Shot Song-Fics. Will contain TiPo. Might contain Crane/Viper. not sure yet. Please read. Ba ber unas partes in espanol
1. I never told you

**Hey guys like I promised my one-shot collection. Please Note that none of these stories will be continued one after the other so please don't go thinking that everything is happening one thing after the other. They are set in difirent times. They will not be the contuniation of the story before unless I tell you Ok? Ok. Just wanted to make that clear.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda (Although I'm comunicating daily with DreamWorks about it)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Summary: Tigress is crying over the death of the Dragon Warrior trying to save her from one of Shen's attacks and sings a song to herself expresing how she feels.

* * *

I can't belive it he's gone. After all that he is gone. Trying to save me from Shen. That maniac peacock killed Po. I missed him dearly. When we told Po's dad, Mr. Ping. He cried for a whole week straight and closed the shope for about a month. But me. No I'm still bad. I can never forget Po. He's been gone for about half a year or maybe more. I lost count because I can't even hear myself think because I'm crying. He's gone. I see him everywhere. I think of him day and night. You're probably wondering how Po ended up dieing well let me tell you...

_Flashback_

_We were both floating on water except Po who was standing on water facing Shen's cannon. I was amazed. But then I heard Shen shout._

_"AIM AT THE TIGER!"He shouted. I tried to move. But I just couldn't the blast go me badly. Po although he was far away he still managed to come right in front of me and save me but instead of defleacting it he got blasted and he sank to the bottom of the ocean. We never saw him. He never resurfaced. We managed to defeat Shen I still don't remember how but we did._

_End Of Flashback_

If I had one wish I would wish him back, back with me. Back in my life. Maybe if I sing something it'll calm myself. Here goes nothing.

_I miss those jade eyes_  
_How you kiss me at night_  
_I miss the way we sleep_  
_Like there's no sunrise_  
_Like the taste of your smile_  
_I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you_  
_What I should have said_  
_No, I never told you_  
_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_  
_I can't believe it, I still want you_  
_After all the things we've been through_  
_I miss everything about you_  
_Without you, whoa..._

_I see your jade eyes_  
_Every time I close mine_  
_You make it hard to see_  
_Where I belong to_  
_When I'm not around you_  
_It's like I'm not with me_

_But I never told you_  
_What I should have said_  
_No, I never told you_  
_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)_  
_I can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)_  
_After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)_  
_I miss everything about you_  
_Without you, whoa..._

_But I never told you_  
_What I should have said_  
_No I never told you_  
_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)_  
_Can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)_  
_After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)_  
_I miss everything about you_  
_Without you, whoa, no, no... _

Nope that didn't help at all. I want Po back or I might go CRAZY! As in I'm going to cry!

Normal P.O.V.

Unknow to Tigress someone was listening. Po.

"Hey Ti"He said. Tigress jumped. _I can't be hearing his voice can I?_She thought to herself. She slowly turned around and saw Po standing there. Well his ghost anyways.

"Po?"She said.

"Hey Ti"Po said."How have you been?"He asked with a big smile.

"Po!"She said and ran to give him a hug but before she hugged him she remembered he was a ghost.

"Its ok"Po said and he hugged her and he didn't go through. Tigress hugged back."Are ok?"He asked as he backed from the hug.

"How can I be ok?"She asked. Po looked at her. He knew she was the most hurt out the Five, Shifu, his dad and the valley.

"I'm sorry Tigress"Po said"But... if I didn't save you. You would of died."He said.

"I don't care Po"Tigress said."I told you. I don't want to see my friend be killed and I still did"She said with sadness in her voice.

"Yes, but I couldn't see the only girl who I have ever loved die"Po said. Tigress was surprised by what he said. But she shared the same feelings as well.

"I love you too"Tigress said which made Po smile.

"I would kiss you right now but I'm a ghost and have to go."Po said as he started to fade.

"Will I be able to see you again soon?"She asked. Po nodded and right before leaving he whispered.

"I will visit once a week at the peach tree every wensday. I love you"

"I love you too"She whispered and he disapeared.

* * *

**Well there's the frist one, again I will take song requests again. Please Review.**

**I never told you by Colbie Calliat**


	2. Todo cambio

**Hola como dije unas vana estar en espanol perdo menen si me equivoco asi un buen rata que asido algo in espanol**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Po y Tigresa estaban en su cuarto pensando de uno alotro. Po no podia quitarse de la cabesa a Tigresa. Y Tigresa no podia qutarse de la cabesa a Po. Los dos estaban pesandon la misma cosa.

"Porque me siento asi como estoy"Los dos dijieron. Los dos se les equiro la misma cancion y empesadon al cantar.

**Po:**_Todo cambio cuando te vi ,  
de blanco, negro y color me converti  
y fue tan facil quererte tanto,  
_**Tigresa;**_algo que no imaginaba,  
fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada,  
_**Po;**_todo temblo dentro de mi,  
el universo escribio que fueras para mi,  
y fue tan facil quererte tanto,  
_**Both**_;algo q no imaginaba fue perder el control,  
ciegamente paso, y todo tuyo ia soy,  
_**Tigresa;**_antes q pase mas tiempo contigo amor,  
tengo q decir q: eres el amor d mi vida,  
antes q t ame mas , scucha xfavor,  
dejame decir q todo t di !  
...y no hay (como xplicar) para menos si tu estas,  
simplemnt asi lo senti , cuando t vi ._

**Po;**_M sorprendio too de ti  
de blanco, negro el color m converti,  
se q no es facil DECIR T AMO  
_**both;**_yo tampoco lo speraba,  
pero asi es el amor,  
simplement paso y too tuyo ia soy !  
_**tigresa**_Antes q pase + tiempo contigo,  
tengo q decir q: eres el amor de mi  
vida, antes q t ame mas, scucha x favor  
dejame decir q todo t di  
_**po:**_...y no hay ( como xplicar) para menos si tu stas ,  
simplemnt asi lo senti, cuando t vi ...  
_**both:**_todo cambio..cuando te vi..._

Cuando terminadon Po ya lo podia soportar salio de su cuarto y cuando ya iva atocar la puerta de Tigresa ella la avia abrido.

"Hola"Po dijo.

"Hola"Tigresa dijo"Necesitas algo?"Pregunto.

"Uh... No mos queria ablar contigo"Po dijo.

"Ok pasa"Tigresa dijo moviendose de la puerta pa que entre. Po paso se dijo a el mismo que le iva adicir que la ama pero no podia."De que rias ablar Po?"Ella pregunto con una sondrisa. _Fantastico lo iso mas dificil._

"Uh... te queria dicir algo que te queria dicir ase mucho."Po empeso.

"Ok que es?"

"Uh... yo.. uh... te..."Po dijo pero no termino porque se conjelo otraves.

"Tu..que?"Tigresa dijo.

"Ahh you no puedo aser esto! YO TE AMO TIGRESA!"Po gruito tan alto qu Mono lo escucho dese la tienda de Mr. Ping.

"Que fue eso?"Mono pregunto. Mr. Ping no mas ignoro el sonido.

"You te amo Tigresa"Po dijo."Contoda mi alma ya se que no te sientes igual pero..."Po estubo interupado porque Tigresa lo beso en los labios. Po estava soprendido pero se relajo en el veso. Paso como unos minutes cuando sotaron para aire.

"Yo tambien te amo Po"Tigresa dijo. Los dos sondrieron sabiendo que encontradon alos que amam

* * *

**Bueno ahi esta otrabes lo siento por mi espano no el es asido espanos en anos. Por favor dejen comentario(;**


	3. Everything has Changed

**Hey guys here's the translation to the previous Chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda.(Although I'm really close I saw Jack, Angelina...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Po and Tigress were both in their rooms thinking of each other. Po couldn't get Tigress out of his head. And Tigress couldn't get Po out of her head. The both of them thinking th same thing.

"Why do I feel this way?"They both said. To the both of them the same Song came into their heads and they started to sing.

**Tigress:**_All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles in your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel right_

**Tigress:**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

**Both:**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

**Both:**_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

**Po:**_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

Both:_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_  
_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_  
_Taking flight, making me feel right_

**Both:**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

**Both:**_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why_  
_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._  
_And meet me there tonight_  
_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

**Tigress:**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

**Both:**_All I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

**Tigress:**_All I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_So dust off your highest hopes_  
_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_  
_All I know is a new found grace_  
_All my days I'll know your face_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

When they finished Po couldn't stand it anymore he got out of his room and just when he was about to knock on Tigress's door she had opened.

"Hi"Po said nervously.

"Hi"Tigress said"Y-you need something?"She asked.

"Uh.. no actually I just wanted to talk with you"Po said.

"Ok... come in"Tigress said and moved aside so Po could come in. Po came in he told himself he was going to tell her he loved her but he couldn't."What did you want to talk about Po?"She asked with a smile. _Fantastic she just made it harder._

"Uh... I... uh"Po started.

"You what?"She said.

"AHHH! I can't take in anymore! I LOVE YOU TIGRESS"Po screamed so loud Monkey heard it from Mr. Ping's shop.

"What was that?"Monkey asked but Mr. Ping just shrugged it off.

"I love you Tigress"Po said"With all my heart. I know you don't feel the same but..."Po was interupted by Tigress's lips on his. Po was surprised but then relaxed into the kiss. After a few minutes they both parted for air.

"I love you too Po"Tigress said. The both smiled knowing they found the one's they loved.

* * *

**Well there's the translation hoped you liked it. Please Review (; Also if you want to know my experience to DreamWorks Animation which was awesome just PM me.**


	4. Mary You

**Here's another one-shot hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summery:**Po is feeling nervous to propose to Tigress so he asks her through a song.

* * *

"Relax big guy"Mantis said as he hoped on Po's shoulder"Everything will be great."

"Yeah no need to get nervous"Viper said."Your worse than Crane"

"Hey!"Crane said.

"Sorry but it's the truth"Viper said as she laughed alittle.

"Yeah I don't need to worry right?"Po told himself"Everything will be fine. But if..."

"No buts Po"Viper said "Everything will be fine."

"What are you guys talking about"A voice came.

"Oh nothing Ti-"Po turned around to see Tigress with a red dress right up to her knees. The sleeves were long. They covered her whole arms and the sleeves were see through"Wow"Was all Po could say.

"Wow are you ever lucky"Mantis said still on Po's shoulder. Po got a little annoyed by him and shoved him off.

"Wow Tigress you look wonderful"Viper said"Where did you get a dress like that?"She asked.

"Po gave it to me"Tigress said looking at Po with a smile. After a while Po and Tigress left.

"Good luck buddy!"Mantis yelled."What?" He said after noticing the glares."Just wishing luck" Po and Tigress walked through the streets weird the noone was around.

"Where is everyone?"Tigress asked.

"Uh... I don't know"Po lied.

"You know don't you?"Tigress said with a smile.

"Maybe"Po said. They walked into Mr. Pings shop and when the lights turned on the whole valley was right there. Even Shifu and the rest of the Five. They had got there first than them because they took their time to get there espically since they took the long way to get there."What is everyone doing here?"Tigress asked.

"No reason"Mantis shouted.

"Hmph"Tigress looked at them not believing it. Tigress looked around the whole valley was there for a reason. Po was feeling alittle less nervous when he notice Tigress had on what was going on. Although nervous enough."Po are you ok?"She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine never better. I need to ask you something"Po said.

"What is it?"She asked.

"I'll be right back"Po said and left a very confused Tigress.

"Whats wrong Po?"Viper asked.

"I don't know if I can do this"Po said.

"Relax"Mantis said.

"Hey I got an Idea"Po said and ran off leaving the others confused. Po got on stage and started to sing.

_It's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_  
_No one will know oh oh oh,_  
_Oh, come on, girl._  
_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_  
_Shots of patron,_  
_And it's on, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_  
_So what you wanna do?_  
_Let's just run girl._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._  
_No, I won't blame you;_  
_It was fun, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

Po started to walk to Tigress who was smiling.

_[x2:]_  
_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_  
_Tell me right now baby,_  
_Tell me right now baby, baby._

_Oh, it's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

"Will you marry me?"Po asked as he got in one knee.

"Oh Po"Tigress said"Yes!"She said with a smile and hugged him. Everyone cheered for the couple."Everyone knew didn't they?"She asked.

"Yeah pretty much"Po said. Tigress laughed and kissed him passionatly on the lips.

The End

* * *

**Sorry for the lazy ending but I was suppose to publish this one about 3 days ago! Anyways hoped you liked it. Please Review.**


End file.
